


Good Dog

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Collars and leashes, Creampie, F/M, Petplay, Smut, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to prompt you abot puppy play. Jackson is Lydia's puppy, but he can't easily accept the collar.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

Jackson strained against the collar, panting slightly as it was a little too tight. Uncomfortable for him, but just how Lydia wanted it. Tight like his tail plug. “Lyd…” He muttered, lifting himself up onto all fours. “Can you loosen-” He was cut off by a slap from the newspaper. 

"Little puppies don’t talk, do they?" Lydia say in a chiding tone. "Little puppies do as they’re told and don’t complain." She knelt in front of him. "My little pup wants to knot me, don’t they? They want to have more little puppies with me?’ 

'Y-Yeah… I guess.” He seemed crestfallen, but began to wag his butt, with the tail hanging out of his asshole. 

"Good boy. Remember to mount me hard like a dog." Lydia undressed in front of him, presenting her hot pink pussy to him. Before he could mount her though, she snapped the leash onto his leather collar. "Up!" She said brightly, tugging on the leash.

He mounted her in a flash, making doggy noises as he did so. He slipped his cock into her yawning pussy, making a squelching sound. “Woof!” He chuckled and began to hump her, his broad back casting a long shadow on her. She gasped as he began to hit her cervix with each long thrust. She lurched forwards with each as he dug his hands into the valleys of her hips. 

"P-Please…" She mumbled, tugging the leash so Jackson was coughing and choking onto her back, clambering further up her to stop from being throttled. She wobbled, taking more of his bodyweight as a burden but holding firm. "Thats it." She panted into the floor, leash held tightly in one fist. His legs almost buckled as he came violently into her, feeling the hot cum empty from himself into her. 

"Good boy." Lydia gasped wheezily, falling forwards as Jackson licked the creampie that slid from her pussy.


End file.
